THE HUNTED: Epilouge
by KEZ
Summary: A prelude to "THE HUNTED," in which KEZ's past is explained, with a direct relation to the events of ZIM's banishment.


**THE HUNTED: Epilogue**  
by: KEZ  
site: ±poopymuffins±  
art: Side7 Whore  
  
genre: Action/General/Humor  
rating: PG-13  
why: Language, complicated story lines.  
one-liner: The back story on KEZ that explains why she was frozen by the Tallest.  
notes: Yes, once again I have restarted this story. I finally found a motivation for KEZ instead of boredom. XD Anyway, I like the plot lots and I swear I won't change it again. Please note that you must read this epilogue in order to understand the rest of the story (isn't this ironic since the other story has not started yet?). Please read and review ^-^  
CHAPTER ONE»  
...A RAMPAGE  
  
The light was fading quickly as a group of about 30 small beings were gathered. They had been planning their operation for months now, as they stood listening for their individual instructions. Working together was the key at that point in their history.. Even with such tyrannical leaders as they had ruling over them, they still felt loyal, though obviously having been brainwashed and spirit-broken long ago.  
  
Brainwashed...  
  
The word echoed through her mind more often now as she awaited her assignment. What was the point of it? Suddenly, she snapped to attention as her name was called.   
  
"KEZ!" a male voice approached her. "You have been chosen for an assignment on planet 0019, under the rank of ZIM." Her eyes widened. She had known she was short, but she was still disappointed that she was under such a self-absorbed maniacal monster like him. Knowing better than to protest, she filed off with a few others to obtain the tools necessary for their mission.  
  
Outside, she sighed and grinned for a moment, resting her hands on her hips. Others stared at her for mere seconds, but she had come to forget that now. It was because of her scar, and she knew there was nothing that would stop it from being there... centered perfectly in the middle of her forehead. Her round, magenta-colored eyes, which matched the hue of her uniform, glanced around, checking her fellow ranks. She noted that ZIM was nowhere to be found, but deduced that he was probably tinkering with machinery, being the comander on their mission.   
  
Finally, they were lined up alongside several large, self-operated units that were linked to each other. She wasn't in the same one as ZIM, which relieved her, for she didn't trust the crazed Irken one bit. 0018 had just been released, and she grew progressively nervous as the time wore on. Thoughts rushed through her head. Would they succeed? Would she be able to tolerate ZIM? Would she grow insane if not?  
  
After what had seemed like an hour of this pondering, sweating inside the units, they were called to be transported. She quickly turned on the network on the control panel so she might receive instructions, only to hear maniacal laughter and screaming above an intolerable amount of noise. Turning to see where it was coming from, she had recognized the voice as ZIM's. Sure enough, there was the main mecha-unit from their crew, thrashing about their own planet, as she watched in horror. The Tallest would annihilate him for sure, she thought, pulling on levers and various buttons in hopes that she would catch him in time, but it was to no avail. The engineers had grown too fearful of ZIM to disobey him now. All she could to was stare as being and machine, as well as buildings were smashed to pieces..  
  
KEZ finally found herself able to escape her thoughts and climb out of the unit, still mortified by the terror she had been a spectator of just a few moments before. Well, she thought, at least it was over now.  
  
All too soon she had speculated this, for she felt the ground beneath her shake and turned to see the unit ZIM had been commanding about to crush her with one of its feet, when it stopped in mid-step. The mecha suddenly lurched forward and ZIM was hurled through the glass shield at the top, landing inches before her in a bloody heap. He stood up, and she was disappointed that his legs were not cut off or something, because he was still a mere few inches taller than her, and brushed himself off coolly. His balance was off-kilter and he was noticeably cut in several places, his uniform thrashed from the glass. She almost felt sorry for him because he looked so pathetic.  
  
All the pity quickly washed away, however, when the Tallest approached the wreckage, and ZIM, fearful, cowered behind the tiny soldier in hopes that she would be blamed. KEZ stared up at them, worriedly, as Red motioned for her to stand aside. She did so, watching as ZIM panicked and saluted, trembling.  
  
He managed to calm himself for a moment and began to speak, laughing nervously.  
  
"My Tallest--"  
  
"Silence!" Purple shrieked in a loud voice, causing ZIM's trembling to return. And that was all he had directed toward the small Irken before he snapped his fingers, allowing two guards to take hold of him. Red gestured for him to be taken away, and they turned toward KEZ for a moment. She glanced up, quavering.  
  
As she was about to say something, Red spoke.  
  
"You are lucky, Invader." he said, glaring down with a spooky aura about him. "Had you been a part of his crew, you might be undergoing a new fate as well.." With that, they hovered out of sight and she stood for a moment, frozen. When she was sure they were gone, she let out a deep sigh of relief, relaxing her stance. As she commenced to return to her living quarters, she couldn't help but turn and gaze briefly at the damage he had done. After pensively taking it in, she continued to march away in a mix of feelings...  
  



End file.
